Warfare
by Karategurl13
Summary: The Team and the Justice League have been kidnapped by the Shadow Walker and the only way out is to play his game and fight their way out. There's only one problem. They'll be fighting each other.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! This is my first Young Justice fic so go easy on me if some people seem out of character. Takes place after auld acquaintance . Doesn't include Atom or Plasticman, because I don't know a lot about them. Zatara was never . Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within except for the villain.

Robin could hear voices, but couldn't gather up the strength to open his eyes. He felt so weak. He felt a pain in his side and opened his eyes slowly. The figure above him was the man he had called dad for the past 4 years. Batman.

"He's alright." he said helping his son up from the ground.

Robin examined the room and saw that the Team and League all there. Not of them were restrained, but they were in a room with no doors or windows. The walls were gray and made of stone. A small light shined above them from the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

" I thought you were the detective?" Kid Flash joked.

Robin gave him a mini bat glare and he sped over to another corner of the room. The Team were talking among each other while the League tried to figure out what was going on.

"Does anyone have any idea what is going on?" Flash asked vibrating from claustrophobia.

He got a series of no's and one what do you think genius.

"How did we even get in here?" Captain Marvel asked scratching the back of his head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." a voice said causing everyone except Batman to jump.

"Who said that?" Aqualad asked.

"Me."

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am the Shadow Walker. Today, I am here to prove how savage heroes can be. People think you're all so good, but deep down, you all have evil in you just waiting to come out."

"What do you want!?"

"Simple. I want to play a game. Once that game is complete. You all may leave, but there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?" Robin asked after a while.

"Half of you won't make it out alive."

**Sorry if it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer. You may recognize this villain from my other stories. Please review! =)**


	2. Let the Games Begin

Hey, I got a review fast. Shout out to the guest, who ever you are and fman13. Hope you enjoy! P.S. this is before the five year skip. I should have mentioned that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within except for Shadow Walker.

"What do you half of us won't make it out alive?" Kid Flash asked hiding behind his uncle.

"Each of you will be put in pairs. When your pair is called you begin to fight until there is winner. The loser in each group will be put to death after all the fighting is done."

"We won't fight our teammates." Superman yelled.

"I thought you would say that so I placed special bombs in each of your cities. One press of my button and your busy cities will turn into a bunch a ruble and the people in them. So, do anyone object?"

Nobody said a word.

"Good. Now for the first group. Huumm. Which one should go first? Ah ha! Black Canary and Green Arrow come to the front. The couple walked hand in hand to the front of the room.

"You may kiss if you please."

They took full advantage of this and kissed. Dinah had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to fight Ollie, but she had to. Shadow Walker interrupted them.

"Ok that's enough."

They broke apart and disappeared into thin air. A tv screen appeared in their place and showed the two of them in an arena a good 10 feet away from each other.

"Let the games begin!" Shadow Walker screamed.

The couple looked at each other. Neither wanted to make the first move, but it wasn't really an option. Green Arrow pulled out a net arrow and shot it at her. She easily dodged it. He sent an electric arrow at her and she flipped out of the way. Dinah screamed her canary cry sending Ollie into the arena wall. Dinah ran to him to make sure he was ok. He grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Finish me off."

"No, I won't let you die."

"Listen to me. You're closer to Roy than I've ever been and Artemis loves you like her own mother. Finish me off."

"No I won't-"

She was cut off by a Shadow Walker's voice.

"If you two don't start fighting in the next 30 seconds, your cities will be destroyed."

His voice went off again.

"Please Dinah. Roy and Artemis need you more than me."

"I won't do it." she said starting to feel tears in her eyes.

"Dinah, I refuse to hurt you. Please. Do this for me. Your 24, I'm 32. I've lived my life. It's my last wish."

Dinah felt tears run down her face. Shadow Walker started counting down.

"10- 9-8-7."

Black Canary stood up and looked at her boyfriend one last time.

"6-5-4-3."

"I'll be fine." Green Arrow said smiling and closed his eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. She raised her foot and kicked him in the temple, knocking him out.

"Congratulations Black Canary, you live to save another life."

Black Canary and Green Arrow vanished into thin air. Black Canary reappeared in the room, but Green Arrow was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

"He's in the chamber of death waiting to be killed."

"You monster!"

"I'm not the one who sent my lover to death."

Dinah fell to her knees and Diana wrapped her arms around her.

"It's all my fault." she sobbed.

"No it's not. You didn't have a choice." Diana comforted.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's save the water works for later, now on to the next group. Zatanna and Zatara to the front!"

**Hope you enjoyed. Now fans, help me out. Which would you rather see after Zatanna and Zatara? Artemis and Red Arrow? Batman and Wonderwoman? M'Gann and Superboy? Superman and Captain Marvel? Put your answer in your review. Please review! =)**


	3. Love Comes in Many Forms

Hey everybody! I've never got some many reviews on 2 chapters in my life! Shout out to ProfesorYJ, ieatcookies, Sairey13, The Whomping Pillow, fman13, shadowtail43, I am the catalyst, and Kaycee. Columbell and psycho guest! P.S, to answer your riddle shadow tail 43, is it nightwing? On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Zatara and Zatanna walked up to the front. He hugged his daughter closely.

"Please don't make us fight. Take me now." Zatara begged.

"My game, my rules." Shadow Walker said.

The two disappeared out of the room and reappeared in an arena/ They were 5 feet away from each other. Shadow Walker's voice came back on the intercom.

" Father against daughter. Too perfect. Begin."

He went off and the father and daughter just stared at each other.

"Dad, I don't want to do this."

"I know, Zatanna, but you have to. Use the lightning spell."

"What? No, I won't do it."

"I need you to. I couldn't live with myself knowing you died and I could've done something. I would die."

"I need you daddy. I can't lose you. I already lost mom, I can't lose you!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Listen my little angel. I need you to do this, remember I love you."

"10- 9- 8- 7- 6." Shadow Walker counted down.

"Please Zatanna. I'll be fine. Remember I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

Zatanna felt more tears run down her face. She reluctantly raised her hand. She looked at her father one last time and gave his a kiss on the cheek. She stepped by and chanted the spell.

"Nommus eht gninthgil!

The lightning struck her father and she wept. He father looked at her weakly.

"Thank you, my little angel."

He passed out and Zatanna fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Congratulations Zatanna, you live to cast another spell."

She didn't even look up, she just kept crying her eyes out. Zatanna felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Robin. He pulled her into hug and let her cry into his chest.

"I promise, I'll make him pay." Robin promised.

"We'll see about that Boy Wonder. M'Gann and Superboy, to the front."

The young couple walked to the front of the room and immediately disappeared. They reappeared next to each other in the arena.

"Now, the first two fights were beyond boring. From now on, I want you to really try and fight each other or both cities will be destroyed and goes for everyone. Now let the fighting begin."

His voice went off and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to fight you." Conner said hugging her.

"I don't either, but we have to. We can't let innocent people die."

The young couple kissed briefly.

"Love you." M'Gann said.

"Love you too."

The two walked to separate corners of the arena. Conner got into battle stance and ran at her. Miss M waited until the last second and blasted him into the arena wall. He shook his head and jumped high in the air. He landed right next to her, causing her to fall on her face. She grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He was being gentle, but it still hurt. Conner leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry I have to do this."

She mentally lifted him up with her powers and slammed him in the ground creating a huge crater. Conner stumbled a bit, but stood up and clenched his fits. He did another super-jump only fall like a stone fall may clutching his head in pain. Conner looked up at M'Gann slowly. She had tears running down her face, but her eyes remained emotionless. She mentally putting herself in another place. It was the only way she could live with herself. His crystal blue eyes rolled back in his head and he fell on the ground with a thud. She brought herself back and looked away from him.

"Congratulations Miss Martian, you live to save another life."

They disappeared and M'Gann reappeared in the room. Her uncle rushed to her as her knees gave out. She reached inside her uniform and pulled out the silver locket Conner had got her for their anniversary. It had a picture of them on their 1st date.

"I'll fix this. Some how."

"Now that's what I call a fight. Now let's go for the heavy hitters this time. Superman and Captain Marvel, to the front."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I told you it was going to be sad. Please review! Now, which couple do you want to see fight next, Batman and Wonderwoman or Hawkman and Hawkwoman? Please review or I'll cry! =)**


	4. Heavy Hitters

Hey everybody! Shout out to The Whomping Pillow, I am the catalyst, gabylokita41, fman13, Bayllarina and Supergirl35!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Superman and Captain Marvel walked to the front and disappeared instantly. They reappeared in the arena about 10 feet away from each other.

"Don't just stand there. Fight!"

When Captain Marvel looked back down, Superman flew towards him and pinned him up against a wall. Billy head butted the BoyScout and he fell on his back. He quickly got back up, but not quick enough for Captain to fly up to the top of the arena. He flew to the very top of it with Clark close on his tail. Billy hit his head on the electric force field, but was able to look through it. He doubled back at what he saw. It couldn't be. Superman grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"Superman, listen to me."

"We have to keep fighting."

"I know, but I saw something up there." Billy explained.

"Like what?"

Captain flew up and the Boyscout followed. They reached the very top of it and he pointed out what he saw to Clark.

"Is that what I think it is?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Yep, that's Mount Justice."

He turned and Billy punched him square in the face.

"What was that for?"

"We have to play the game."

"Right, right."

Superman used his heat vision and Captain Marvel flew around the arena. Billy flew close to the force and used the speed of mercury to speed out of the way at the last moment causing Clark's heat vision to make a hole in the force field.

"Did you just see-" Billy was cut off by Superman grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the ground. He ground as he tried to get up, but Superman whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

"I know I put a hole in it, but we can't let Shadow Walker know that."

"Oh."

Clark lifted Billy up by the collar and up cutted him causing him to hit the field again, making the hole a little bigger, but not obvious. Captain Marvel hit the ground with a loud thud. Superman walked over to him and kneeled down to him.

"Stay down Captain. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You want me dead?"

"No, we'll figure a way out just stay down."

Billy did what he always did on the League. He followed orders and caught his breath.

"Congratulations Superman, you live to save another life. Also I would think that the Big Blue Boy Scout would go easy on a fellow hero and teammate. Especially when that fellow teammate is really a 10 year old child."

Billy's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Superman countered.

"Oh course you do Mr. Clark Kent. You and Billy Batson over there make very good entertainment. "

"How do you-" Superman was cut off by disappearing into thin air and reappearing in the room where he received a series of glares and one slap to the back of the head by Batman.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Couldn't you have gone easier on Billy." Diana scolded.

"Sorry, I'm more worried about getting out of here! And how did that guy know our names?"

"I don't know. What were you and Billy looking at?" Batman asked.

"Oh yeah. We're by Mount Justice."

"That's the last place I remember being." Robin said popping up out of nowhere and almost giving his uncle a heart attack.

"Yeah, I remember the League visiting the Cave for a debriefing on your latest mission and then everything went blank."

"Enough chit- chat. Time for another battle."

Without warning, Batman and Wonderwoman disappeared and reappeared in the arena. They were about 3 feet away from each other.

"Let the fighting begin and make it a long one. I love the eye candy I'm looking at."

"I don't date villains." Diana yelled.

"Yet you date a man that runs around dressed like a bat."

"How did you-"

"Start fighting."

His voice went off and two were left alone. Diana looked in front of her and he was gone. She looked around her and she didn't see him until he threw a batarang at her which she deflected with her bracelets. Diana didn't even notice that the one was an exploding one until it exploded. She landed a few feet back, but got up quickly. She grabbed her rope and looped it around Bruce only to have it slice in half. Batman threw another batarang at her only this one had a tracking device. Diana flew up and around the arena trying to lose the object. She noticed a small hole in the force field. This caused her to forget about the weapon until it hit her in the back, causing her to fall. Bruce straddled her and twisted her arm behind her back. Diana used her strength to throw Bruce off of her and into the wall. Whether he liked it or not, Bruce was only human. She grabbed the dark knight by the throat and held him there.

"I'm sorry." she said with her fist raised.

"Me too."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Look down."

She looked down only to see a flash of gray as his knee collided with her chin. Diana fell back and Bruce put her in a head lock.

"What were you staring at up there?" he whispered in her ear.

"There's a hole in the force field, but it's too small for anyone to fit through."

"I have an idea. Diana, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

He whispered the plan in her ear and she nodded slightly. She flew up and smashed the Dark Knight against the force field. He groaned, but didn't let go. She did it harder this time and he let go and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Diana wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and turned away from her Dark Knight.

"Congratulations, Wonderwoman. You live to save another live."

They disappeared and Diana reappeared in the room. Clark put a protective arm around her. They were always close like brother and sister.

"I need to talk to Robin."

Superman lead her over to the area were Robin was. His mask was stained with tears and he was hugging his knees with Roy and Wally by his side.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me." he said with his voice cracking.

"He's going to come back Dickie." Diana comforted kneeling down to her son.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"How do you know?!" he yelled causing everyone in the room to shut up.

"You don't know what it's like to lose everyone you love! I watched my parents die! Bruce is all I have left! I can't lose him!"

Diana pulled the crying boy into a hug and let him cry his little heart out. This boy had been through so much and yet was stronger than anyone in the League. Stronger than her.

"Bruce isn't going to die. He had a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

She whispered in his ear.

"There was a hole in the force field above the arena. When I smashed him against it, he put an electro defuser in it. When the button is pressed, the force field will deactivate and we'll be able to escape."

"How will Batman know when to press the button?"

"He won't. You will."

Diana handed him a square with a button on it.

"He said to give this to you. You'll know when to press it. It's the moment he's been training you for since you become Robin."

Robin cried some more and pulled into a hug by Roy.

"Oh no. I made the baby bird cry. Suck it up. I want some entertainment. Battle time."

With that Roy and Artemis disappeared.

**Please review! Who do you want to see next? The Green Lanterns or Flash and Aquaman? =)**


	5. Who's Better?

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the story! Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, I am the catalyst, fman13, yaoifanfake, and shadowtail43! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Artemis and Red Arrow appeared in the arena. They were about 12 feet away from each other.

"This should be a good show. Archer against archer. New sidekick against old sidekick. Which one of you is better? We're about to find out. Let the games begin!"

His voice went off and Red Arrow shot an adhesive arrow at Artemis and dark red foam covered her. She used a fire arrow the melt it enough for her to get out of it.. She shot explosive arrow and it split into three parts. Roy saw they had motion sensors on them and he ran around the arena. He stood in front of the wall and waited until the last second to duck and caused the arrows to crash into the wall. Red Arrow turned around, but Artemis was gone. He looked around for her only to be blinded by a flash arrow. Roy fell to the ground and felt a boot on his abs. Of course it was her.

"You're not better than me." Roy growled.

"Do you really think that's what this is about?"

"Yeah. A month after I left, you show up."

"He chose me. Besides, he needs some help in Star City."

"He has Black Canary."

"Ok. Whatever you say, but at least I'm not the one on my back."

"Not yet."

Artemis felt pain shot up her leg into her chest. She fell to her knees clutching her chest. She saw Red Arrow in front of her smirking.

"Taser arrow. I hope it didn't hurt too much. Have fun being killed."

"You don't mean that." she said getting up, but still a little dizzy.

"How do you know that?" he said turning back to her.

"Do you really want to tell your girlfriend that you let her sister die?"

"Well I-" he was cut off by Artemis using a punching arrow to knock him clear across the stadium. He struggled to get up and his arms gave out.

"Ready to give up?"

"Never."

He slowly stood up, but instead of firing an arrow, he used his bow as a baseball bat. Artemis dodged it easily thanks to Black Canary's training. It was only when he swept her feet out from under her that she fell on the ground. He aimed a knock out arrow at her and held it 3 feet from her face.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah."

Artemis lifted her foot up and gave him a swift kick to the growing with her heavy combat boot. He dropped his bow and arrow and fell to his knees holding his hurt area.

"Next time, wear a cup."

She grabbed the knock out arrow and shot it at him. Red Arrow fell to the ground.

"Congratulations Artemis. You live to shoot another arrow. Plus you earn the title of the best archer sidekick."

They both disappeared and Artemis reappeared in the room. Wally sped up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You mad at me?"

"No. He may be my one of my bros, but he was a jerk to you. And it says in the guy code yee who makes fun of yee's brother's girlfriend get kicked in yee's nuts."

"Does it really say that?"

"Guy code. Emphasis on guy."

"Fine, I'll let to go. For now."

"Boring! Next battle." Shadow Walker screamed.

Both Hal Jordan and John Stewart disappeared. They reappeared in the arena about 20 feet away from each other.

"Now this is what I call a fight. Both Green Lanterns here. I want to know why do both of you have the name Green Lantern. Is one of you Green Lantern 1 and the other Green Lantern 2? Today, we find out who is the better Green Lantern. Let the battle begin!"

Hal shot his power at John, knocking him back a couple feet. Being the Marines, he got up quickly and thought on his feet. He created a large hammer and smashed Hal into the ground. He protected himself with a force field. Hal made a shot gun with his ring and John made a shield to protect himself. Hal flew closer, which made it harder for John to concentrate. The shield finally broke and a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He groaned and Hal stood over him with his ring ready.

"You ready to give up, John?"

"I'm a Marine and Marines never give up."

He kicked Hal in a pressure point on his leg and he fell clutching his leg. John stood up with some blood coming from his shoulder.

"What did you do to my leg?"

"Pressure point. I took Batman's advice and used more than my ring."

Hal flew around the arena at an amazing speed and was coming straight at John. He waited until he was mere inches from him to duck. The man crashed into the wall and caused it to collapse. Hal staggered out and his nose was bleeding. Probably broken. He used his ring to pick up John and lock him in an iron grip. The former Marine struggled to get out. Hal flew up to him.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. Turn around."

Hal turned around only mere seconds before a hammer collided with his head and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He probably had a couple broken ribs. John fell from the trap and flew gracefully down from it. He checked Hal's pulse and was still alive. Every Green Lantern wanted to be the best so they always had a rivalry. It was same with John and Hal. They were the first human Green Lanterns, but that didn't mean they wanted each other dead. They were actually good friends. Hal groaned and looked at him.

"Good job, John."

"Thanks, Hal."

He passed out after that.

"Congratulations John. You live to save another life and you earn the title of the Best Green Lantern."

They both disappeared and John reappeared in the room. Usually he would be proud to be called the Best Green Lantern, but under the circumstances, it meant nothing to him.

"Wow. That was the best fight so far! I hope next one is better."

"Wait." John yelled.

"What? I have games to run and people to kill."

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said before, I'm closer to you all then you think."

"We know you are Adam." Robin said speaking up.

**If you all are wondering who Adam is and how he knows their names, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Please review! =)**


	6. Explainations

Hey everybody. This chapter is going to explain a lot of unanswered questions. Shout out to the Whomping Pillow and TheSockThatEndedUpInNarnia! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

"Adam? As in Adam Stein?" Dinah asked shocked.

"Yes Dinah. It's me. I was wondering when the son of the World's Greatest Detective would figure it out." Adam said sounding calm.

"Why are you doing this Adam? We treated you like one of our own."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Adam yelled then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked.

"Everyone thinks heroes are pure. That they never think about going to the dark side. Not even once. You all live in a world of black and white. Heroes are good. Villains are evil. Civilians need to be protected. There are no grays. Never once should the groups be mixed. But I know better than anybody that it isn't like that. Not one little bit."

"Care to explain?" Robin asked testing him.

" I was tired of living in the shadows of you so called heroes. After the Joker attacked Mount Justice, you all came to me looking for help. Me! A non-meta. A non-hero. I thought I was going to be praised. Appreciated. Boy, was I wrong. I'm the real hero! Without me, you all wouldn't have half the technology you do and there wouldn't be a Watchtower! I should be leading the Justice League not some non-meta, puck playboy who runs around dressed like a bat and screws any woman who walks by him."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!" Robin screamed with Wally holding him back.

"Oh no. I made the baby bird upset. You're a joke. The only reason you're alive is because most villains won't kill kids."

"Come down here and face me if you think you're so tuff!"

"You see. Fighting is a hero's answer to everything. You press one little button and they lose all self-control." Adam teased.

"Adam, where are we?" Diana asked.

"In the building I rent across from Mount Justice. I like to keep an eye on everybody."

"How did we get here?" Barry asked rubbing Dick's shoulder.

"It's simple really."

_Flashback_

_The Justice League had arrived at Mount Justice to get the Young Justice's report on their latest mission. Aqualad was almost finished when the computer came on._

_Recognize Adam Stein 00_

_Everyone turned to see the engineer walk in with a silver remote in his hand._

"_Adam, what are you doing here?" Batman asked._

"_You do they do it?"_

"_Who did what?"_

"_You're little sidekicks. They arrested my brother today. You had no right!" he yelled in Kaldur's face._

_The level headed leader never even flinched._

"_He was distributing Cobra Vemon to 7 and 8 year olds shaped to look like candy. We had every right to arrest him. We were given a mission and we completed it."_

"_Haven't you ever heard of a warning?"_

"_Dude, do you know what that does to people?" Kid Flash asked munching on a candy bar._

"_So nobody cares what's going to happen to him?"_

"_Adam, if it were up to me I would lock him under the jail." Batman said getting in his face._

_The other Leaguers agreed._

"_One . Last. Chance. Let. Him. Go."_

"_Make. Me."_

_Adam pressed the button and a painful electric shock shot up the spines of everyone in the room except for him. The passed out one by one until no one was awake, but Batman. He was fighting strong. He kicked the man in the head, knocking him out._

_Flashback_

"You did all this, for your brother? He was trying to murder 7 year olds! He deserves to die!" Superman yelled.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Next battle."

With that Hawkman and Hawkwoman disappeared.

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter, who do you want to see Aqualad and Rocket or Flash and Aquaman? Please review!**


	7. Promises

Hey everybody! The first fight will be sad. Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, I am the catalyst, shadowtail43 and fman13! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman appeared in the arena next to each other.

"Begin before I blow up your city."

Adam went off and the married couple looked at each other. They kissed briefly and went to separate to their separate corners. Shayera flew towards Katar and hit him in the face with her mace. He fell back into the wall, but got up quickly and flew around the arena. Hawkwoman followed with mace in hand. On their home planet ,Thanagar it's either kill or be killed. Usually that would be used when in a war against an enemy, not a spouse. But this was different. People's lives were at stake. Sometimes you have to hurt the one you love, in order to save someone else. Katar stopped mid air and hit her in the stomach with his hammer. Shayera screamed, but didn't fall. She flew to him and their weapons clashed with each other. Katar knocked used all his strength to knock the mace out of her hand and onto the arena floor. Then a distracted Shayera was welcomed with a hammer to the face. She fell to the ground with a thud. Hawkman noticed she wasn't moving and flew down to help her. He put his head to her chest and realized she wasn't breathing.

"Shayera?"

She didn't answer him.

"Shayera! Please wake up!"

He started shaking her roughly causing her red hair to spill over her shoulders like a curtain.

"Shayera please! I'm sorry! I need you!"

He felt tears in his eyes. They were planning on having children together. Starting a family. He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice her legs wrap around his ankles and swept him downward. She grabbed her mace and held it to his face.

"It's called playing possum. You should try it."

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he gave a hard smack on the rear.

"What was that for?"

"I thought I killed you."

"You know better than anybody, that I won't go down that easily."

"True. Very true."

She smacked him in the face with her mace and flew around the arena. He slowly followed. Shayera turned around and he was gone. She searched for him and then she felt a hammer to her wing and she fell to the ground. Katar walked over to her with hammer in hand.

"You gonna finish me off?"

"I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

"I know. Just do it and get it over with." she said looking at her injured wing.

"I love you." he said..

"I love you too."

"I'll save you. I promise."

Shayera nodded and closed her eyes as his hammer collided with her head. This knocked her out instantly.

"Congratulations Hawkman. You live to fly again."

Both disappeared and Katar reappeared in the room.

"Thank you by the way. I needed some eye candy in this room."

"Screw you!"

"Whatever Katar. As long as I have your wife, you can't touch me. Next group!"

Flash and Aquaman disappeared and reappeared in the arena.

"Let the battle begin."

With that Flash was off. He circled the arena before Arthur could even blink. He punched him in the back off the head causing him to fall. Aquaman got up and turned to Flash. Before Flash could try to run away, he punched him in the throat. Barry fell to his knees trying to get air in his lungs. Because of his fast healing he recovered quickly and then ran just as Arthur punched into the ground. Flash ran around the arena the around again, only this time running closer and closer to Aquaman each time. This created a tornado and his feet lifted from the ground. Flash stopped and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry Arthy, but it's over."

"Yes. Over for you my friend."

Barry didn't realize what he meant until Arthur punched his ankle causing it to break. Flash fell to the ground holding his ankle. Aquaman then smashed his knee cap inward just in case he healed too soon. Barry screamed holding his knee. He then raised his foot and kicked him the head. Because of his Atlantean strength, it caused Barry to black out.

"Congratulations Aquaman. You live to swim another day."

Both disappeared and Arthur reappeared in the room. Aqualad automatically went to him.

"My king, are you alright?"

"Yes Kaldur'ahm. I am fine, but I can not say the same about your friend."

He turned and saw Wally on the floor vibrating with Robin holding him tight. Kaldur went to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will save them."

"I hope." Wally whispered.

"Oh no, I made Flash boy cry. Don't worry your uncle is safe with me. For now."

Wally hopped up and Robin held him back.

"Rob, let go."

"No ,Wally. He wants this. He wants you mad. That's why he's doing this. He wants us to lose control. Remember what Black Canary said?"

"No."

"We don't react. Channel our anger."

"Channeling my anger won't get us out of here!"

"And being angry won't save your uncle any faster."

Wally knew Robin was right. He glared at the speaker and fell and landed in Robin's arms. He rubbed small circles on his back while he cried in Dick's chest.

"Yawn, this is boring! Next battle!"

With that Aqualad and Rocket disappeared.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Who do you want to see next Captain Atom and Icon or Red Tornado and Martain Manhunter? Please review! =)**


	8. Secret Relationships

Hey everybody! The next chapter will be awesome. Shout out to Shadowtail43, fman13, ProfesorYJ, I am the catalyst, guest and the Whomping Pillow! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Aqualad and Rocket appeared in the arena right next to each other.

"Let the battle begin lovebirds."

Kaldur and Raquel looked at each other. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. Both were still sort of shy about their relationship. So they kept it a secret. They went to separate sides of the arena.

"Good luck Raquel."

"You too."

Kaldur came at her and she flew out of his way. Raquel flew around the arena with Kaldur right behind her. He used his water whip and wrapped it around her ankle and pulled her into the arena wall. Rocket shook off her dizziness and blocked herself from Aqualad who was figuring a shoot gun at her. She flew above the arena high enough for Kaldur not to get her, or so she thought. He created a water snake and it wrapped around her force bubble until it broke. Raquel fell to the ground. It was only then that she realized that the ground was wet. Raquel looked at Kaldur as he electrocuted her. Her head hit the ground and Kaldur walked to her. He put his hand on her shoulder only for it to go through. He frowned when realized what happened. Kaldur felt someone sweep him off his feet. He turned and saw it was Raquel. She threw him into the ground and she floated down to him.

"How did you-"

"My belt can also make holograms."

"What else can it do?"

"I'll show you if we get out of her-"

She was cut off by Kaldur wrapping his legs around her ankles and pulled her downward. He pinned her to the ground and kissed her on the lips. Raquel's eyes widened to the size of quarters. When he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

A still shocked Raquel didn't even notice that Kaldur had moved until a water whip wrapped around her ankle and threw her clear across the arena. Rocket shook her head and glared at him.

"Well that was rude. I thought you were the nice guy of the team."

"Well this is a battle and the first rule of battle is -"

Rocket zoomed towards him and lifted high above the arena. She then kissed him and his eyes widened. Raquel pulled away slowly looking straight into his eyes. Kaldur didn't even notice that she was slowly rising to the electric force field until he felt the electricity run from his spine down to his feet. Aqualad fell, but Rocket caught him before he broke his neck. She pulled him gently on the ground.

"First rule of battle. Never get distracted."

Kaldur gave her a small smile before he passed out.

"Congratulations Rocket. You live to save another life."

They both disappeared and Rocket reappeared in the room. She couldn't even look at Aquaman. He probably hated her. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming. She didn't want to cry in front of everybody. Raquel felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Icon.

"It's ok to cry."

Then they just spilled out of her eyes.

"Everyone probably hates me."

"You did what you had to do. Nobody can blame you for that."

She hugged him tightly. He was like a father to her. He always knew what to say.

"By the way, when you planning on telling me about you two?"

"Uhhhhh. Well- you see-"

She cut off by Aquaman coming towards her.

"I'm sorry about Kaldur. I didn't mean to make him lose."

"It is ok Rocket. I am not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. You had to fight him in order to save your city and the people you care about. I could never be mad for those reasons."

"Thank you."

"Also, I am glad you are my son's girlfriend."

"I'm glad too."

"Just do not get too serious. I do not need a bunch of little fishes swimming around." he warned.

She blushed and Shadow Walker came back on.

"I'm surprised you won. Oh well, next battle!"

Red Tornado and Martain Manhunter disappeared and reappeared in the arena.

"Let the games begin!"

Red Tornado shot a tornado Jo'nn and he was sucked in. He started flying in the opposite direction until he broke free of it. He then grabbed the robot by the cape and spun him around several times and then let go. Red crashed into the arena wall, causing it to crumble. He started flying and sent another tornado at J'onn which he phased through. He used his powers to lift Red above the arena and smashed him into the ground. Manhunter went down to check on him and a tornado came up behind him and spun him around. When his vision cleared, Red was in front of him. Manhunter tried to punch him, but Red grabbed his wrist and broke it. He then twisted it behind his back until he felt something pop out of place. J'onn groaned as Red picked him up by his dislocated arm and threw his clear across the arena. He flew over there and smashed the martain into the ground. This created a huge crater. J'onn was in unbearable pain. He wanted to scream and give up, but he couldn't. He had to keep going. Red flew down to his fellow teammate.

"J'onn?"

As Red Tornado leaned closer and closer to Martain Manhunter to check his breathing, he didn't notice J'onn's arm moving towards him until J'onn phased through the robot and ripped a bunch of wires out of his chest. The robot started to malfunction and twitch and soon he fell on him. J'onn slowly pushed him off and wobbled as he stood up. He tried to move his arm, but to was to sore.

"Congratulations, Martain Manhunter. You live to save another life."

They both disappeared and J'onn reappeared in the room He felt guilty about what he had done, but was more disappointed in Adam. He was the one that introduced him to the League. This was his fault. Did the others blame him? M'Gann rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"A little sore, but I am alright."

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault this is happening. I introduced Adam to the League."

"J'onn, you couldn't know this would happen. Nobody blames you." Superman comforted.

M'Gann hugged him tightly. He groaned because of his arm, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Lame. Next battle!"

With that Captain Atom and Icon disappeared.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I guess everyone knows whose going after them. It will be awesome! Please review! =)**


	9. The Ultimate Battle

Hey everybody! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Shout out to shadowtail43 and the Whomping Pillow! Hope you enjoy! P.S this chapter will be sad so have tissues ready. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Captain Atom and Icon appeared in the arena.

"You both have the same powers, so let's see who can use them better. Let the battle begin!"

His voice went off and the two did a stand off for a second. Captain Atom flew into Icon and caused him to crash into the wall. Icon kicked the man off and flew around the arena. Captain immediately followed. Icon used an energy blast to try and knock the military man to the ground. Atom dodged it and countered with his own energy blast. It hit Icon in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Captain Atom flew above him and saw he wasn't moving. He went to check the man's pulse only to be blasted clear across the arena and into the electric force field. Atom fell to the ground with a thud. He struggled to get up and looked up at the shadow above him.

"How did you do that?"

"Who do you think taught Hawkwoman to play possum?"

He lunged at the fallen man and grabbed him by the throat. Icon brought his fist back and it contacted with Atom's face. He flew high in the air and Icon flew quickly to the other side and punched him down to the ground. Captain Adam's metal coating was starting to break a little, but he was in too much pain to care.

"Ready to give up yet?"

Captain used an energy blast and blasted the man into the electric force field. I guess that was a yes. The two collided and wrestled. Neither let up which caused both of them to use more power. Captain pushed hard, causing Icon to start to slide back. He smiled and Icon head butted him. He stumbled a little, but it was long enough for Icon to grab the man and press him up against the electric force field. He combined that with an energy blast to the chest and Captain fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He twitched a little, but didn't get up.

"Congratulations, Icon. You live to save another life."

They both disappeared and Icon reappeared in the room. It wasn't until he tried to walk that he realized how hurt he was. His hands were cut and bloody, he was sure he had broken ribs, and he may have had a concussion. He sat down on the ground and Raquel ran to his side.

"You injured."

"I'll be fine trust me, I've been through worse."

She helped him to his feet and Adam's voice came back on.

"This battle is what I'd like to call the ultimate battle! After this, the killing begins! I can't wait!"

Robin hugged Diana before he and Wally disappeared. They reappeared in the arena.

"Good luck boys. Begin!"

Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other.

"Yo KF."

"Yeah."

"No matter what we'll still be bros?"

"No doubt about it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Imagine it's combat. Good luck, Rob."

"Good luck."

They both got in position and Kid Flask ran at Robin. Rob threw done a light pellet and then he was gone. Wally looked around the arena and couldn't see him. That's when he heard Rob's signature laugh. He looked up only to see Robin's steel toed boot collide with his nose. He felt something wet on his face. Great, now he had a nose bleed. Robin threw down a couple batrangs and they exploded around Wally. Kid Flash ran around the arena, each time getting closer to Dick. Soon he formed a tornado and Robin was flying around inside. He threw down an ice pellet and iced covered Wally's feet. Dick landed gracefully on the ground and Wally was struggling to get out of his icy trap. Rob came towards him with his nun chucks in hand. Wally needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. He remembered when he first rode in the bio-ship and Robin said something embarrassing about him to Megan. He needed to try it and try it now. Wally concentrated and vibrated right through the ice.

"Sweet, it worked."

He felt a sharp pain in stomach and saw Robin with his nun chucks. Kid Flash ran, but didn't see the sheet of ice around the base of it. He lunged at Robin and wrestled the nun chucks out of his hands. Dick grabbed a smoke bomb out of his belt and threw it down. Wally coughed and tried to listen for his footsteps. Dick jumped on Wally's back and refused to let go. The smoke cleared and KF tried to get him off his back. Rob activated another smoke bomb and activated it near Wally's mouth and he coughed violently. Robin kicked him in the chin and he fell back. He walked towards Wally with his bow staff. Kid Flash flipped off the ground and prepared for his attack. Robin ran at him with his bow staff and Wally got ready to block when Rob jumped on his shoulders and then just disappeared.

"Quit being a ninja, dude!"

Wally turned around and was welcomed by an pair of iron knuckles. He landed about 5 feet back. Great, now he had a fat lip. Robin laughed at his friend and Wally ran up to him and spun him around and then let go. Robin cracked the wall and groaned. He was pretty sure he had broken ribs. Dick launched his grappling hook and swung into Wally's stomach. He groaned as he heard his baby brother's laugh again. Wally started coughing and he had blood coming from his lips.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Robin said rushing to him.

"Finish me off."

"I won't-"

"Rob, you're the only one who can do this. If I win, everyone in that room is going to die. You have to win. Finish me off. Please."

"I can't."

"You can. This is the moment Batman's been training you for. I wish I could do half of the things that you can. You were the first sidekick. You're the reason the team formed. Without you, I would still being abused by my father or dead. You saved my life. I need you to do this. It's the only way."

Robin felt tears soaking his mask. He hugged his brother tightly.

"What if I mess up? I'll lose my dad and my brothers. What then?"

"You manage, just like you always do. I believe in you. I trust you with my life. You're the real hero not me. Not please, finish me off. No matter what happens, you'll always be a hero to. Best bros for life."

Robin let tears roll down his face. He stood up and pulled his high voltage tazor out of his belt. He put it on the lowest setting possible and pressed the button and Wally screamed in pain and his back ached. After it was done, Wally opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Thanks Dick. It's up to you. I know you can do it."

Wally passed out and Dick fell to his knees with his head in his hands. He felt like he watched his parents fall all over again.

"Congratulations Robin. You live to save another life."

They both disappeared and Robin reappeared in the room. Diana ran to him and hugged him tightly. He cried his little eyes out. Black Canary rubbed his back softly.

"Wow! That was the best fight all day. Now it's time for the killing and I want an audience."

With that everyone disappeared and left the room empty.

**I told you this chapter was sad. Please review! This story will have 2 or 3 more chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Review! =)**


	10. Feeling the Aster

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Shout out to I am the catalyst, fman13, shadowtail43 and the Whomping Piollow! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Shadow Walker.

Everyone reappeared in the same arena they fought in. The only difference was that Adam was there grinning like a jackal.

"So. How's everyone's day been?"

Robin lunged at Adam, but was thrown by an electric force field.

"No, no, no. I can't let you interfere with the executions. I thought the boy wonder was smarter than that. Oh well. Enjoy the show!"

Adam pressed a button and the floor of the arena behind him opened up. It started to raise up and everyone gasped. The people who lost the battles, were trapped in fiber glass containers. This included, Captain Marvel, Batman, Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, Zatara, Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Flash, Red Tornado, and Kid Flash.

"As you can see, your friends and family are trapped in these fiber glass containers. When I press this button, their containers will fill with cement and once it reaches their heads, they will be suffocated to death. Oh, I wonder how you all are going to explain this to the press. Oh and their families. That would be horrible. Oh the guilt you all must be feeling. I bet you want to switch places with them. Especially you Robin. Your brothers and your daddy are going to die and there is nothing you can do about! It's Mary and John all over again"

"You'll never get away with this!" Robin said with Diana and Clark holding him back so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Hahahaha. You don't get it. I already have. Bye- bye heroes."

Adam pressed the button laughing away. Their chambers started to fill with cement. Everyone was pounding and getting burned by the electric force field. Robin didn't even care how much pain he was in, he keep pounding. He looked into Batman's eyes as he looked for a way out. He couldn't lose his family again. Bruce was calm as he mouthed you'll be fine to Robin. Roy and Wally just smiled at him. Adam was laughing his head off. Dick looked around at everybody was the cement was up to their necks. He discretely took the button from his button and pressed it when Adam's back was turned. Once he did the force field in front of them started to flicker on and off. Then it deactivated completely. Robin walked right through the force field and waited behind Shadow Walker with iron knuckles in hand. Dick tapped the man on the shoulder. When he turned, he was welcomed with a face full of iron. Adam was knocked on his back and stared up at the boy with the rest of the heroes behind him. Adam looked up and the force field surrounding the arena had completely disappeared. Adam was completely astonished. He tried to crawl away as Robin came towards him. The thirteen year old grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Turn it off now!" he growled.

Adam obeyed and pressed the button that released everybody from their cement traps. The beaten heroes fell to the ground and everybody ran to them. Robin ran to his dad and hugged him tightly.

"Tati. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I thought I was going to lose you."

Bruce let Dick weep into his chest. He felt so fragile like a piece of glass. He rubbed the boy's raven hair as he looked around at the others. Bruce felt hands snake around his waist and looked and saw Diana. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Ew. If you two are going to make out, let me barf first."

Batman sent him a glare and went the other way. He was lifted off the ground by Roy and Wally.

"Dude, I knew you could do it." Wally exclaimed.

"You're a hero Dick." Roy said.

"Thanks. You know after everything that's happened today. I'm glad we're here right now."

Robin looked around at the happy scene. Black Canary, Artemis, and Roy went over to Oliver and gave him a group hug and he got a kiss from his girlfriend. Zatanna was hugging her father and crying heavily. Superboy and Superman were actually talking for once. Wally was hugging his uncle, but was struggling to get off him as their concrete had dried to each other. Icon and Aquaman were talking to Rocket and Aqualad about not making little fishes. M'Gann was treating her injured uncle. Everyone turned as someone cleared their throat. It was Shadow Walker.

"Umm, guys."

Everyone glared at him and Robin walked over to the man. Adam tried to crawl away, but was caught by Robin stepping on his lab coat.

"You know what's funny?"

"What Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"Adam here can talk smack when he's hidden away. But when he's here in person, he's scared."

"He's a punk." Roy said.

"No. He's a traitor." Batman corrected.

"You're right dad. And do you know what we do to traitors, Adam?"

"No."

"Robin, if you please."

Robin pulled out his stun gun and put it on the highest setting possible. He pressed the button and Adam rolled on the floor in pain. Adam passed out after a few seconds and everyone clapped. Revenge is sweet.

"So Robin. Since you saved everybody tomorrow's your day. What do you want to do?" Batman asked.

"Can I torture Adam?" he asked gleefully.

"No. That's the League's job."

He saw people smiling evilly and Barry high fived Oliver.

"Anything else you want to do?"

"Yeah. I think my team and I deserve an official tour of the Watchtower."

"Fine. Would you all like to watch the torture?"

"Yes." Robin and Wally said at the same time.

"Then it's settled. A tour it is."

"This is just like one of my movies Uncle J'onn got me. The hero wins and gets what he wants in the end. All we need now is a kiss." Megan said out loud.

Zatanna smirked and walked towards him.

"Robin, how are you feeling?"

"Good why."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Her father walked over to them, but Batman gave him a look that said you-were-her-age-once. He backed off, but still crossed his arms and glared. Zatanna pulled back looked at his stunned face.

"How do you feel now?"

He smiled at her. "Feeling the aster."

**The next chapter will be the prologue and it will be the last. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review so I can post the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	11. The End?

This is the last chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy! Shout out to fman13, the Whomping Pillow, and I am the catalyst!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

It was the day after the Shadow Walker incident and the Team were taking an official tour of the Watchtower. Nobody was actually listening to what Superman said they were just looking around. Kaldur and Raquel were hand in hand the whole way. Robin and Zatanna would have done the same, but they could feel eyes on them. Conner and M'Gann were looking at view of Earth above it. Wally and Artemis were looking at the garden. Well Artemis was, Wally was looking at her.

"So how do you all like the Watchtower?" the Boyscout asked.

"Yep. When do we get to see the torture?" Robin said eagerly.

"Right now."

The went past a glass window and showed Shadow Walker being electrocuted by the chair he was strapped to. Several Leaguers were in the room. Some of which were clapping and in Flash's case eating popcorn.

"Do you all torture all your prisoners?" Rocket asked.

"Nope. Only him."

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"It's fun."

The team stayed and watched for a few more minutes until they got bored and went to go get lunch. While in the cafeteria, Wally got a bright idea.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?" his girlfriend asked.

" Food Fight!"

Wally said throwing a cream pie at Robin. His reflexes kicked in and he ducked. Nobody even heard Batman, Red Arrow and Flash come in the door. The fluffy dessert hit the Dark Knight right in the face. Everyone in the room paled. Flash and Wally the most.

"Well- oh look at the time. Gotta go." Barry said running off.

Everyone waited for the Dark Knight's reaction. Wally was now hiding behind his girlfriend. Instead of yelling like everyone expected, he removed the tin and some on the cream from his face and walked to the door. Bruce opened it and the whole League fell in. They looked up at him and gulped. He pointed and they all ran like the wind. Bruce turned and the younger heroes were gone as well. He smirked and walked out of the room. This is war.

Meanwhile, Wally was hiding in the entertainment room and vibrating with fear.

"I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead."

"Relax KF, Batman doesn't kill. He disfigures, but never kills."

"I'm doomed."

"Yeah you are, what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?" Roy asked smirking.

"Dude! Not helping!"

Flash walked in paler than a ghost.

"I think you know who wants to see you."

Flash zoomed away. The team and Roy got up and walked to the Conference Room. Wally was hiding behind Artemis the whole time. Once there the team reluctantly went in. When they were inside, nobody was inside.

"Where are they?" Wally asked.

Each member of the team felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned got a face full of cream. Wally wiped his face and saw the League looking at them with cream in their faces.

"Oh your aunt is going to love this."

Barry said taking a picture of Wally. The other mentors were doing the same thing. Bruce walked up to them smirking.

"Ba-batman. Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry. And I bruise easily."

"Kid Flash. I'm not mad."

"Wait you're not?"

"Yes."

"Umm. Dad are you feeling ok?" Robin asked earning a glare from Wally.

"I'm fine Robin. I just decided instead of getting mad. Get even."

"That's great and all, but why do the rest of us get a pie in our face?" Roy asked.

"Two words. Blackmail." Ollie said smirking.

Everyone glared at Wally and the mentors just kept taking pictures. That was until John Stewart came in.

"Um guys, we have a problem."

They followed him to the room were Adam was and he was gone and J'onn was on the floor.

"Where is he?" Superman asked.

"We don't know. J'onn was about to clean his memory when everything went blank. When we woke up, he was gone. I checked the security cameras and saw this."

He clicked on the camera and they saw what happened.

_Flashback_

"_J'onn, it's time to erase his memory." John said._

_The Martain put his hands on either side of Shadow Walker's head._

"_Adam, look at me."_

"_No. Leave me alone. I won't tell anybody. I promise."_

"_Adam. Now."_

"_LEAVE ME BE!"_

_Adam's eyes began to glow and GL and MM stepped back and bowed down to him._

"_We are ready to serve you master." they both said at the same time._

_Shadow Walker looked around and then smiled at the two._

"_Release me servants."_

_Green Lantern used his ring to release Adam from the chair. He stood up and stretched._

"_Sleep." he ordered._

_Both heroes fell to the ground and passed out. Shadow Walker grabbed his lab coat and walked out of the door._

_Flashback_

The heroes stared in disbelief at what they just saw.

"Did you know he could do that, J'onn?" Batman asked.

"If I did, I would have never let him into the Watchtower. I am sorry."

"It's not you're fault. You couldn't have known." Superman comforted.

"Now we have a crazed maniac who knows the identities of everyone in the League and the Team. Plus, he can control minds." John scolded himself.

"Don't worry, Uncle John. We'll get him." Robin comforted.

Little did they know, Adam was watching them from the security room and was already planning his next attack.

"That's what you think heroes. This time I'm out for blood. Starting with you Boy Wonder."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and loved! Congratulations to the Whomping Pillow who reviewed the most times. You win an invisible Teddy Bear! This is the most reviews I've ever got on a story! Ever! I'll write a sequel to this if I get enough requests. Bye for now! P.S check out my other story, Adorable Beastboy Stories! =)**


	12. Important Notice for Fans

**Dear all fans,**

**I have just written the sequel to Warfare. I have just posted it and it will show up on the site in about a 30 an hour or so. If you want to read the sequel then you should do one of three things. One, type in my author name: Karategurl13 and then click on my stories. Or, type in Warfare 2 and it should be there. Or, you should go to the Young Justice Fanfiction Achieve and search for it there. Hope you still follow me. This story is officially complete. =)**


End file.
